<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camlann by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342262">Camlann</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Disabled Character, Fix-It of Sorts, Inappropriate Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was perhaps one thing that could have taken a man’s mind off a Swedish princess’ unexpected offering of anal sex in lieu of a thank you kiss-<br/>“Oy! And you can fuck off then, can’t ya!” Being the barely post juvenile delinquencies of two young men still fighting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Hesketh &amp; Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Charlie Hesketh &amp; Roxy Morton | Lancelot, Charlie Hesketh &amp; Roxy Morton | Lancelot &amp; Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Roxy Morton | Lancelot &amp; Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Camlann</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Maybe dipping my toes in a new fandom?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was perhaps one thing that could have taken a man’s mind off a Swedish princess’ unexpected offering of anal sex in lieu of a thank you kiss-</p>
<p>“Oy! And you can fuck off then, can’t ya!” Being the barely post juvenile delinquencies of two young men <em>still</em> fighting. Merlin watched the video signal and zoomed in on Charlie Hesketh climbing to his feet with his single arm and what appeared to be heavily damaged throat, lean over the railing and rally several obscene hand gestures at Eggsy down below looking like he’d been in a rave gone wrong.</p>
<p>“Eggsy, this is important I need you to get the following information from Charlie. You are permitted to give him a marker and paper <em>only</em>,” he’d trained both boys to know how to use a weapon, any weapon on hand.  There had been a few thoughts and doubts lingering about Arthur’s involvement in Valentine’s plan and how few reports were filing in from several other Kingsman agents.</p>
<p>“Right, gov. Yo!” As if volume didn’t matter Eggsy forwent the advice and straight on asked Charlie about the other agents. “So, err what’ve you been up to lately?”</p>
<p>Charlie tried speaking but clearly didn’t work- damaged vocal cords it was and became an outrageous pantomime.</p>
<p>“The marker and paper, Eggsy.”</p>
<p>“Nah, I’ve got it. It were three other blokes at yer table involved with it. This fucker here didn’t think shit mattered on account of the Kingsman getting all sorted out right with Arthur.” Merlin blinked and brought up the loyalty test in review- how far had Arthur’s actions taken them back? Was his grandson’s failure a ploy?</p>
<p>The migraine behind his eyes began to steadily build. Mania and sheer tiredness was about to set in as Lancelot’s communication kept blinking for attention.  Galahad was dead, Arthur dead, several seats unaccounted for, the untold damage done in those seconds…</p>
<p>“Eggsy. I can’t pretend to understand how you know what Hesketh is saying,”Eggsy interrupted that you can just tell, ya know? “nor do I care to examine at this moment. Project the audio now.”  A few taps and the hologram of his desk on the plane began.</p>
<p>“Gentleman, we find ourselves in a very regrettable situation. Hesketh. I won’t pretend with you, there is information you have that we need. I can only hope that at one point in all of this you had been sincere in your efforts to the Kingsman. Give me a nod, a single nod, that you will help set this to right.” He was long gone from being the trainer but he could only hope he was unbiased enough to make the boy see sense.</p>
<p>Could have been the pain, the dizziness, or the crushing overwhelming sense that something had gone <em>wrong</em> but a minute pulled through before Hesketh nodded.</p>
<p>“Brill’ now what, Merlin?”</p>
<p>“Congratulations Eggsy, you’re dead. Get both of yourselves to the plane now and no side trips. Anyone sees you, shoot them.”</p>
<p>“But was gunna-“</p>
<p>“I <em>know</em> what you were going to do and now I’m telling you otherwise.” He didn’t need the reserve camera to tell the pout on the boy’s face. Lancelot’s comm was now pilling up on messages.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>She had trained for months for this honor. In every fantasy she’d had about it….Eggsy was still alive and supportive.  It was a thought she’d had ever since the HALO jump- she could do <em>anything </em>with Eggsy in her ear and was going to drag him into being her handler one way or another.</p>
<p>Roxy choked back her tears when the remainder of the table raised their glasses to Ector, who’d recently died. Merlin had insisted that this first meeting of them all be done in person. Her introduction as Lancelot was marred but a lot, frankly.</p>
<p>Galahad’s prelude to Valentine’s day. Arthur’s betrayal and death. Eggy’s death.  Now one of their few members was found dead, too.</p>
<p>“Can you explain to us what had happened, Tristan?” It was Giles who spoke. He had often been around Arthur’s office when they came around and it appeared that he would be nominated for the dubious honor of taking over the king’s seat. Roxy wasn’t sure how much she liked her but had liked very few people in the organization anyway.  For all that one of their founding members had been a woman it had certainly devolved into a Boys Club. Percival put a hand on her thigh to ‘calm’ her down.</p>
<p>“As far as we can tell before the footage is pulled, Ector had just completed destroying some of picking slips for some of Valentine’s sim cards still in storage. Before they could be retrieved from the warehouse the dock doors had opened. The foreman on the site described it as an unfortunate malfunction that the cable snapped.” Tristan was bland in his reporting.</p>
<p>“Aside from the glasses’ recording there is a number of angles in the warehouse that we’re pulling and running optimization on before pulling it.” Merlin sighed, removed his glasses,  and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Was there anything else, Tristan?” Pecival butted in ever so politely, hand still on her thigh.</p>
<p>“Were the sim cards ever collected?” Giles leaned over, curious as well.  Tristan shook his head to the negative.</p>
<p>“No. They’d gone missing by the time I had arrived.” Giles nodded before looking directly at her.</p>
<p>“Lancelot, with the assistance of Merlin please review what you can on Ector’s death. If possible we need a trace on where those cards had gone.” Roxy nodded and directed herself back to Tristan.</p>
<p>“You said you’d spoken with the foreman, could you recall his name?” It had been drilled in several times that they were not police officers and detective work was not in their purview. A Kingsman was <em>more</em> than that…</p>
<p>“Afraid not. It was Greg, Garland? Something to that effect.”  …and liable to relearn old prejudices when off the watch.  Percival gave another squeeze and went for his toast.</p>
<p>“Perhaps to shine some good news, I would like to propose a toast to our newest Lancelot. Roxanne, you’d done a superb job.” Their glasses raised and she felt the only sincerity in the room from Merlin and her sponsor.</p>
<p>“You honor me and I can only hope to repay in kind.” Merlin snapped together his notebook.</p>
<p>“Well said. If you would, please come join me. We have a few important matters to review.” It was a dichotomy in front of her. Merlin did not smile at her as Percival was but a guiding hand on the small of her back towards the elevator was more welcome than  the ouch on her leg.</p>
<p>Merlin spoke again only once they were safely a few floors down and a soft ping lead them to the Research and Development floor and, like wise, their solitude.</p>
<p>“Is it as you imagined it would be.” Never a question really with Merlin. The melancholia was setting in again.</p>
<p>“I wanted to become a Kingsman to serve as I could to be best of my abilities. A toast wasn’t what all this was for.” He peered at her a little closer still. “…but I might have wanted that pint Eggsy promised me.” The hallways were unusual in that the motion sensor wasn’t turning them on. In fact, it was as if the whole place had been abandoned- the magnet train was <em>above</em> them.</p>
<p>“Merlin, where have you brought me?” A corner of a grin and the door at the end of the hallway pushed open revealing Eggsy Unwin and Charles Hesketh  in a wall off interrogation room. The gasp she could swallow but not her face.</p>
<p>“Lo’ Roxy, er. Lancelot.” Eggsy sheepishly waved over at her and Charlie rolled his eyes in an over dramatic fashion.  Merlin swept his arm across the room.</p>
<p>“It’s time for us to discuss the Camlann Protocol.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>This wasn’t what Eggsy thought he was going to be doing even if he weren’t made a Kingsman. This idea hadn’t been brought up at all, ever.</p>
<p>Felt a bit like snitching ons other folks but Charlie had acted enough of a reminder of how important it was for someone who wasn’t a prick to do it.</p>
<p>“What’ve you been up to lately?” Everyone in the room knew it was an interrogation but it was the god damn dumbest one he thought he ever saw. As Merlin said ‘everyone’ needed to be accounted for. The interview him and Charlie had to give to their…well whatever he was almost as bad.</p>
<p>“Acclimating to this new world. Clearing up the streets of London and Brussels from the disasters. Trying to find your body to claim.” And that was the kicker there, wasn’t it.</p>
<p>“You may follow up with myself on that situation after your clearance, Lancelot.” Merlin offered his commentary every so often.</p>
<p>“Wha’ about you, Charlie? Is Roxy one of them.” It was rough when him and the prick agreed on something like this. Charlie tapped the fingers of his left hand a couple of times and he swore that spelled out-</p>
<p>“Oy, you know what mate? Go shove on in.” Roxy’s gave a laugh before pulling through her hair and making her pony all a mess. Charlie swatted away and confirmed that Lancelot wasn’t one of Valentine’s people or whatever.</p>
<p>“I’ll take it from here. Upon recovering from Valentine’s own version of shock therapy, Mister Hesketh had advised that there were several of the Kingsmen sympatric to Arthur and Valentine…without the implantations. This might have gone to Gawain, who had been directed to suss out other involvements so we don’t have a second culling.” Merlin didn’t have any of his tech in the room. There wasn’t to be anything about just in case.</p>
<p>“And we cannot effectively clean house when we ourselves are the problem. People and programs could slide by for effectiveness.” Charlie tapped his nose on Roxy’s comment. For a bloke that couldn’t talk Eggsy couldn’t figure out why people couldn’t just read his body language. Easy enough for him.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to cause ya any hurt, Roxy. I’m sorry.” She grabbed his hand and squeezed and said they were okay.  Merlin began again.</p>
<p>“With that knowledge and the general state of affairs I’d implemented the Camlann Protocol.” Eggsy saw that all three of them gave him a confused look. They hadn’t gone over this in the training and said so.  Merlin fuddled around with the papers before swiping off that,</p>
<p>“I made it up.”</p>
<p>“ That’s rank, there!” He agreed when Charlie slammed the table and Roxy sighed <em>again</em>.  The brogue came in harder after that one.</p>
<p>“We should have had it in the first place! Eggsy’s been given the title Mordred and will be acting as the de facto Home Office until we know the table is on the up and up. Charlie is assisting to help undo some of the damage.” They’d got to talking, kinda, locked in all those rooms together again. Charlie didn’t have to do the loyalty test right cause he was gunna get in anyway, Eggsy told Roxy.</p>
<p>“I find myself agreeing with your assessment, Mordred.” She smiled and damn, didn’t it feel good.  He bloody made it for real.  Merlin place a single sheet down on the table simple and all for all the Kingsmen and closest associates of the table. A couple names had been crossed off.</p>
<p>“Am I guess that you two had an involvement with Ector’s death?” Tristan’s forgetfulness of <em>Gary </em> was as essential as Charlie’s little eye for details and physics. He leaned back and with his one arm made the cut motions across his throat.</p>
<p>“You seen one worker, seen them all didn’t you. Tristan didn’t even look past my hard hat and face mask.” She nodded and looked at Charlie again to ask who else they thought.</p>
<p>“We know one other for certain and they must be handled last and rather delicately.”</p>
<p>“If we just go around and blow the whole news up that’s going to make a mess and dig people deeper, you know? So there’s one we have an idea on but we need to check everyone over properly.” Merlin shrugged at Eggsy’s statement.</p>
<p>“As of this moment we are the only ones to discuss and cleared. Lancelot, we <em>will</em> be discussing later how to progress on your assignment without further scrutiny. In your opinion does Percival fall under the risk of being an unknown associate of Valentine?” Eggsy watched his friend frown and lose herself in thought. It was a kick in the teeth to have to think about your friends and whether they tried to kill you or not.</p>
<p>“Percival is an old family friend. I think he had nominated me out of an interest in keeping me closer.” Roxy paused but Charlie had something to say about this.  The jack off and splooge motion seemed on point.</p>
<p>“I agree with that he said.”</p>
<p>Roxy rolled her eyes and they went in deeper on the rest of the agents.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Lamorak didn’t care much for Tristan’s analysis of the situation and frankly despaired of what he would eventually come up with to explain his missions away. The shining light on the whole affair had been that the new Lancelot seemed equally unimpressed.</p>
<p>As long as he stood away from the recent affairs and smoothed the details over it shouldn’t be a long term problem. A bird squawked at the still closed doors of the church Galahad had died in front of. If nothing else he owed it to his friend to have his body retrieved and buried properly. He hadn’t deserved the sort of indignity of dying like a ravening beast.</p>
<p>The recording fizzled out upon the headshot and the police’s body camera’s gave only a few details to point. One being that Galahad’s body had been gone within minutes of death and that only seven vehicles of various terrain could have made it to the point and back without detection- three courier trucks, an ambulance, a train several kilometers away, and two helicopters.</p>
<p>He leaned back in his seat and began the searches. Merlin couldn’t dedicate himself to the minutia nor would it be expected of him-they were Kingsman for a reason.  One helicopter was licensed to a local news branch…and one unidentified one, with fragments of a flight pattern clearance.  Three more high way videos later and he had a path to track.</p>
<p>Lamorak dialed in possible coordinates and drove to the Statesman Distillery.</p>
<p>His first thought was that it was remarkably dissimilar to their own agency. It hadn’t taken much effort to adjust to their security level because even the technology had been mad similarly. He briefly wondered if Merlin knew of this place.</p>
<p>Two men were waiting for him, if slightly amused at his entrance.</p>
<p>“Sir, the tours are thata-way.” More vulgarities.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid it’s not a tour I’m after. Forgive me if I’m wrong but I believe you are in possession of my friend’s corpse. I would like these affairs settled.” Lamorak tapped his umbrella to the wooden floor to accentuate his point.  The other man lowered his cowboy hat ever so slightly over his face.</p>
<p>“It’s busy day here, my friend. I recon you might have more luck if you come back tomorrow. A private tour of the place.” It was…more than he could have hoped.  “Name’s Jack Daniels.” He grabbed a bottle, peered at the dating of it, and slowly walked it over to him. “Bring this with you. If you’re right about what you’re thinking, gotta drink for your friend.”</p>
<p>“Very well. Tomorrow I shall be in attendance.”</p>
<p>“And use the door this time!” The hat was now used to swat the others in the face.</p>
<p>Lamorak found a hotel some ways away and checked in under their more common alias. He was after all a buyer for the Kingsman and the materials garnered from the gentleman south were as fine as could be expected, thanks.  Bottle still in hand he check into his room and saw Charles Hesketh sitting at the desk, as arrogant as his grandfather had been.</p>
<p>“Charles. So good to see you in one piece.” A quirk and the boy raised his eyebrow and rotated his shoulder enough to show that the suit arm was pinned down not as a cast but as a missing limb. “My apologies, I had not been aware.”  Normally the boy couldn’t keep his mouth shut.</p>
<p>“You’ve been missing for quite a while. When Percival wanted to recall some of Lancelot’s cohort for the Galahad trials he expected to find you at the location provided. Arthur had certainly pushed for your reentry…but I can see now your hesitance.”  Charles shrugged and smiled at him.</p>
<p>The needle in his neck was a surprise.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The chav was quick when he wanted to be. Charlie ran over to shove the body against the wall- they still needed to be quiet and thankfully the bourbon he’d dropped from the distillery landed soft on the carpet. He <em>wished</em> he could tell the other exactly how stupid he was being.</p>
<p>“Ya fucking disabled not useless, you prick.” Charlie grabbed the watch the went off with Lamorak’s reflexes- it would have been a distress signal and did make it through. The contingencies in place were enough.</p>
<p>Three rotates and a tap, and locked. Lancelot would know it was them now and defuse the situation back at headquarters.  </p>
<p>“Now I know we’re not sure about this last bloke but how’re you feeling ‘bout him?” Together they dragged Lamorak to the armchair, head lolled to the side. They bound him up as well as they could without hurting him but the tranq would last several hours more.  He waited til Eggsy- ugh,Mordred- turned back around and mimed slicing across his throat.</p>
<p>“Are ya saying that because you hate him or cause he’s our guy?” He hoped his smile was sarcastic enough and worked the bourbon open between his legs one-handed. He took a draft and passed it to Mordred who sat on the bed next to him.</p>
<p>“Dudn’t matter to you I suppose.” He had his own pull and passed the bottle back. It was times like this that he could <em>almost</em> tolerate his warden and partner. “I kinda want to know what he was doing over at the Statesman, you know?”  He did. There were a few off times his grandfather had mentioned a US faction after the terrorist attacks but nothing of value.</p>
<p>Nothing he’d tell Mordred, either.</p>
<p>Charlie tapped the watch on his lap and counted out the day they had been wasting on following Lamorak around. Bors had been easy enough to disqualify- he had been injured when his wife started thrashing against him with appliances and her head had gone through a wall. It was Lancelot’s belief that Tristan was too dumb to be their man, but if Eggsy was proof of anything intelligence didn’t give any sign to culpability.</p>
<p>“I know what you’re thinking you berk.” Eggsy glared and took another swig of the bourbon. Between the two of them they were already half a bottle down. He watched the actual agent exhale and fall back onto the bed a little flush with alcohol.</p>
<p>“Just, if they’re like the Kingsman then they’ve got their own moles too.” Mordred frowned and looked over at him. “I didn’t want to have to look into any of you guys into being traitors and here I am tryin’ to figure out if another spy agency has moles and such.” Charlie mockingly saluted the other man and started to inspect the data he’d had on him.</p>
<p>It was quite possible that these distilleries had Galahad’s body.</p>
<p>“We’ll check it out after we’re done cleaning house, alright.”  He supposed it was a good thing that Mordred saw their partnership moving past the audit but he might just finish off the job himself if he’s stuck with this lowlife for a few more weeks.</p>
<p>“KHH!” He screeched with the kick in his leg.</p>
<p>“I told you I know what ya thinking!”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>She was told more than once that she had nerves of steel- and the foresight to direct her feed to Merlin when Galahad strolled, as you would, back into the Kingsman headquarters as she was taking her tea in the parlor.</p>
<p>The door to Giles’ office was shut with a click and Merlin strolled in a few minutes after to a very resounding lock click and the barely muffled yelling before the soundproofing sealed.  Even more minutes later, Percival came over to her seat with a chessboard.</p>
<p>“I don’t suppose you’re be interested in a game?” Lancelot smiled.</p>
<p>“You’re a gossip, Reggie, don’t pretend otherwise.” She turned him down for the game, as he had several other requests that mounted over the past few weeks. They were equals now, after all. Options were open.</p>
<p>And Charlie might have been right about him being a jack off.</p>
<p>Just last night she’d intercepted Lamorak’s distress signal and hide it under a report of the warehouses- she’d found two others including the one Mordred had stashed Ector’s find. Her patience was rewarded when several hours later Merlin pointed at her to be in his office, now.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Tequila cocked his shotgun and fired off a warning into the tree not just a couple of feet away from two assholes in suits and what looked like a body of the Englishman that came a calling earlier that day.</p>
<p>“Curiosity killed the cat but I reckon I’m still on a couple of my nine lives. What’s going on with your boy there?” He gestured to the body and the bits of drug paraphilia, including needles, around the  man’s car. However did it knew how the shit actually worked so good on them for that.</p>
<p>“Would you believe that this man’s a traitor to the crown?” Sounds like all of them were English. The one armed on signed something his partner could tell. “You absolute arse. You know that?” He dropped his half of the body and reached out to shake his hand.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that. Name’s Mordred, we’re with the Kingsman tailors. This berk over here mentioned to ask Champagne about us, cause fuck all if he didn’t know who you were <em>this entire time!</em>” The last part was shouted to The Berk.</p>
<p>“Okay <em>Mordred</em>, and he can’t talk for himself?” Berk mouthed “Fuck you” and saluted the bird. Tequila shot one back at him. “Look boys I’m trying to be real nice and understanding here. One of your guys comes looking for a body and here ya’ll are with his dead ass.” The two shared a look.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should have a beer with this.” Tequila holstered the shotgun and tipped his hat.</p>
<p>“Best idea I’ve heard all day.” Down there road was a dive still open on account of their food service. Took the better part of an hour, a couple of beers, and a few shots before they got to some sort of whole picture scenario- one that Champagne was very much invested in.</p>
<p>“So this asshole over here,” Mordred, or Eggsy, pointed with a fork full of waffle to the Berk or Charlie, “had his whole chip malfunction cause I shocked his arse. We dunno how many people were game for killin’ everyone they didn’t like.”</p>
<p>“Well, shit. Can’t be good for Internal Affairs having to set up their own people in body bags.” Charlie tapped out a text on his burner phone with a raised eyebrow,</p>
<p>::You think your shareholders are perfectly fine? Take a look for the ones that weren’t nervous on V-Day</p>
<p>“Mate, it’s true. Valentine was getting everyone involved and there’s even a chance one of your bloke is grifting check on it.” Eggsy fussed around with the napkins some and leaned back over.</p>
<p>“’Asides from what, what’ve you been up to lately?” Charlie groaned and started playing Tetris on the phone.</p>
<p>“Ha, shit man. We just up and booked the Lepidopterist a flight to London to fuck with ya’ll. Looking for a corpse- man what a story. I don’t even know if I believe you two. But I’ll tell you what, I’ll get Lamorak set up with some dealers I know to kep your overdose story good.” That got both of their attention.</p>
<p>“You wot?”</p>
<p>“You know, the Lepidopterist- man keeps drawing all sorts of butterflies around where were had him locked up. Nearly got his brains busted out and your buddy there was looking for his body.” Mordred went a couple of shades paler and choked down the rest of his beer.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck me.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Merlin wouldn’t call himself a stickler for rules but this was a precedent he needed to have set properly. There were far too many inconsistencies and variables to the occupation of agents and their own accountability. Their own Arthur had sold them to death- the fact that Harry Hart returned like a phantom meant little to the very tense table.</p>
<p>The investigation needed to continue without his involvement.</p>
<p>Lancelot reported that Lamorak’s distress signal went off and was like wise disabled- Mordred and Charlies had seen to him and went to ground, again. He had no clue where the two moved, what evidence they were executing based on, and no culpability: he started a situation in which his trust was to be placed completely. He’d told Eggsy just once to come over and whisper any complaint…and he had.</p>
<p>“I’m certain King’s affairs are being examined carefully but I must ask why a failed contender was anywhere near Valentine’s operations.” With that came Harry’s thousand yard stare and accusation on Eggsy’s death.  Galahad’s miraculous resurrection was not met well with Eggsy Unwin’s death or his personal silence on the matter.</p>
<p>Lancelot’s hologram spoke-up.</p>
<p>“It is after all Kingsman policy that anyone loyal to the table could be offered a position within the enterprise.” The visual cue flickered and Lancelot avoided  Galahad’s eye, “It was my request that Eggsy Unwin take the position of my handler. Given the quick turn around and our joint efforts previously, permission had been granted in extenuating circumstances.”  Merlin bit his tongue at the deflection of Galahad’s stare and Percival’s bafflement.</p>
<p>“Unwin? He’s who you’d have requested to be your eyes and ears.” More tightened looks.</p>
<p>“With absolute certainty. My mistake was not considering what might have been involved in the operations.” She fell on the metaphorical bomb, at least.</p>
<p>Her first recorded mission as an Agent involved her handler being killed and the strike of acquiring Galahad’s contempt and not a word of lies spoken. He parsed out ‘good girl,’ to her feed, alone as Galahad broke down exactly and with painstaking details everything she should have considered before jeopardizing another life. Tristan took this time to bring in some of his thoughts on Galahad after Giles informed Harry that it was enough.</p>
<p>“It’s very convenient for you, isn’t it? Lancelot and Unwin had the most compatible ratio of partner dynamics and success of any cohorts. Here you are, weeks after the Valentine’s Massacre and alive.” Tristan frowned and swiped some data to the table.</p>
<p>“No insult meant, Lancelot, but I’d been doing some back channel tracking on your work.” Merlin felt his back seize up at the gauntlet being thrown.</p>
<p>“Chester King was an accomplice to Valentine and what’s more, so were some of his Knights.” A few credit statements and donations to front corporations, a charity gala, in descript delicacies of time pointing the Kingsman to involvement.</p>
<p>“Do you want to take this opportunity to tell us more about your time away, Galahad?” Like throwing petrol on fire, Lancelot leveled out the accusation to Harry with Giles’ approving nod.</p>
<p>Sir Lancelot of the Roundtable once helped bring Arthur’s Court down to wreck; Roxy Morton was proving to do just the same.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Percival didn’t expect the response to be what it was when he had set off the alarm at the Manor for retraining the recruits for Ector’s position: Tristan, Lancelot, Galahad, and Giles had all shown up suitably armed.</p>
<p>Merlin looked resigned.</p>
<p>“The recruits are <em>gone</em>, not missing Percival.” Merlin tapped his pad and the doors of their meeting room locked shut. He watched Lancelot move over to the windows to lock them, as well before standing at attention behind him.</p>
<p>“Merlin, I am terribly interested in what’s happening.” Galahad had the faintest humor in his voice. A nod from Merlin and Lancelot was pulling aside a chair for Giles. Tristan took to a corner and cautiously looked on at them.</p>
<p>“Please, sir.”</p>
<p>On the larger door was a knock followed by the buzz of the locks being opened. Lancelot, too, opened these doors and ushered in the gentleman waiting outside.</p>
<p>“Lo’ and morning all.” It was Unwin and Hesketh, dressed in Kingsman regalia and smiling at the room as if they weren’t dead- Lancelot shut the doors behind them quickly.</p>
<p>“Roxy did you know about this?” A withering glare from Hesketh before Merlin took the center stage again- Galahad couldn’t take his eye off of Unwin, who hadn’t said more than his colloquial greeting.</p>
<p>“Gentlemen and Lady, are currently engaged in the Camlann Protocol.” The three behind him rolled their eyes while Tristan demanded a further explanation.</p>
<p>“Your report was accurate- to an extent.” Video feeds popped up on their displays. “After Galahad’s confrontation with Valentine outside of the Church,” Natsy bit, that was, “we had discovered that Chester King, acting as Arthur had been a part of Valentine’s Network after he attempted to murder Eggy Unwin,”</p>
<p>That feed was new as the agents watched on from Chester’s viewpoint and threatening the boy. Galahad’s jaw couldn’t be worked any tighter. The gouging of his neck could have been cut except… “upon the retrieval of the chip and Chester’s phone Unwin reported directly to me. Several agents had gone dark and Lancelot was dispatched to handle the satellite while Unwin cleared out operations at the base.”  Merlin motioned for Charlie to step forward and show the missing arm and streamed the malfunction that had done it.</p>
<p>“Due to the malfunction, Mr. Hesketh choose to follow the same instincts he had during the loyal test,” Merlin paused and leveled a look to all the knights that stood before him.  “Chester King had promised his grandson that after the culling a position as a knight would be open for him. He weighed his options and volunteered information on their co-conspirators.” Percival felt faint- to consider that others in the organization were party to creating that madness they were working tirelessly to fix.  He tried to catch Roxy’s eye but it went for nothing.</p>
<p>“Why hadn’t this been brought to us! We needed to know this, Merlin!” Tristan was froth with rage- Galahad and Giles were suspiciously silent.  </p>
<p>Percival gleaned onto the malfunction and the missing arm, “You lost your arm rather than your head as deservedly done.” The boy stood there and mimed jacking off; Unwin and Lancelot confirmed that it “was merely a flesh wound.”</p>
<p>“I implemented the Camlann Protocol. It was an absolute gap of knowledge in our organization and we’re seeing to it that it was done right. Using Hesketh’s cooperation, Unwin took the mantle of Modred,” <em>there</em> was Galahad’s gasp, “and worked a complete internal investigation.”  Mordred took this time to move over to Giles.</p>
<p>“We got Ector, ya know. From what he was telling us and what Charlie over there knew you’ve been planning on stepping up to be Arthur.” Giles didn’t answer to the accusation and took his time lighting a cigarette in the dead silence of the room. He gave no acknowledgment to anything the agent in front of him said.</p>
<p>“Call it whatever you would Merlin but what you’ve conducted under our noses is a coup of another name.  I shall not give you the satisfaction.” Seconds later Giles convulsed in his seat with lips turning blue. Tristan marched over and pulled out the cigarette that was burning with chemicals other than tobacco.</p>
<p>“Galahad, Percival, Tristan. If you gentle would I can escort you one at a time for the final interviews regarding this affair. Please reserve your questions until your meetings.” Tristan snarled again and grabbed at Mordred’s arm- he got a kick to the hip from Hesketh for that one and Lancelot’s gun in his face.</p>
<p>“Unlike yourselves I had been cleared of any impropriety by our Home Office.” Mordred coughed as Merlin hit him with the tablet.  </p>
<p>“Lancelot had been covering the work associated with their investigation and likewise sowing dissent at the table to prepare ourselves for the audit’s results. Gentleman, as were her orders please proceed to your interviews.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“Remarkable.” Harry smiled at the man across from him, “All I can offer are my sincere apologies, Eggsy.  I had not conducted myself with any manners in the situation.” They’d lost their suit jackets and were the final interview of the day- Charlie was getting some proper medical attention for the first time since the malfunction and Lancelot was attempting to repair burnt bridges.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, bruv. Didn’t think I’d be pulling on here as Modred either but Merlin’s got his own ideas about how things are gunna work.” Mordred pulled out the pens and papers-</p>
<p>“What’ve you been up to lately? I need the truth of it all.” He laughed and leaned back in relaxation for the first time since the whole debacle had began.</p>
<p>“The rumors of my death had been greatly exaggerated.” Merlin told him the frank details of his plan- Eggsy was dedicated to the Kingsman but no respect for unearned authority and deception for fun and games.  He had also been the only one to listen to Merlin’s request on listening and acting on issues. Chester’s murder was absolved within minutes of Eggsy proving his worth to Merlin.</p>
<p>“I woke up in the custody of the Statesmen. Something of a sister organization to our own in the United States and recovered as best as I could there, despite the caution around us. They knew something was being concealed and I them.  Spent most of my recovery working on my drawings and finer details. It was a few days ago that they chose to release me directly to London. I imagine they had similar ideas as Merlin and Tristan had- a mole in our organization. I suppose I might have been that for them.” Eggsy, no, Mordred took a few notes and looked back at him with a grin.</p>
<p>“I justa bout choked on my beer when they told me you were alive.”  He must have looked worried and went on, “Nah, not actually that bad. See, Lamorak actually tracked ya down while we was hunting him. Tequila found us and after a coupla rounds we had an understanding.”</p>
<p>He stood up, straightened his clothes and knocked twice on the metal door. “Oy, Merlin! We’re done here!”</p>
<p>“I’m glad your friendship with Lancelot survived your placements,” the fact that he would have had an accomplice in dragging Eggsy back into the organization was heartening and he found himself feeling more sympathetic to the women hiding dead men behind her skirts, ”and that your relationship with Mister Hesketh had actually improved.” Mordred snorted as Merlin and Lancelot filed in.</p>
<p>“So much easier dealing with that bloke when he can’t jib at ya.” Merlin hit him, again, with the tablet.</p>
<p>“I will close Camlann as a completion.” Lancelot and Mordred smiled at each other but there were still a few concerns Harry had before they would resume their normal lifestyles.</p>
<p>“Are we going to have Mordred as an active knight?” More smiles around the table and Merlin’s sarcastic quips.</p>
<p>“That’s up to Arthur now, isn’t it.” Three pairs of eyes stared him down.</p>
<p>“I’ve really only rehabilitated myself to take on the mantle of Galahad-“ Mordred grabbed his hand softly and squeezed it. Lancelot smiled like there was blood in the water, “To the once and future King.”</p>
<p>“Ya set on a certain path you needn’t stay on.”</p>
<p>“You can adapt and learn!” More sarcasm from his oldest friend.</p>
<p>“Bugger.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>